


A Little Honey

by youcanchoosefreedom



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails Rare Pair Week 2018, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy rarepair week yall, i just wanted Miranda to have some good sex, idek, james is a big ol bi and he loves miranda, what are these tags, with a tiny bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanchoosefreedom/pseuds/youcanchoosefreedom
Summary: Miranda finally gets James into her bed.





	A Little Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn with some feelings at the end. I might turn this into the first of my smutty Miranda angst series I’m percolating, but wanted to go ahead and post for Black Sails Rare Pair week 2018!

After what feels like ages of wanting, of rushed fumblings in carriages and her library, Miranda has James in her bed. He’s spread across the fine soft cotton of her undersheets, gloriously naked, with his hair spread around his head like a fiery halo. His lips are red where she’s been biting at them, and he’s wearing that self-satisfied smirk that she wants to seat herself on until she’s forgotten her own name.

  
“You look,” she states as she finally shucks her shift and makes her way onto the bed, “like the cat that has just got the cream.” She cards her fingers through the fine hair on his chest, twisting her fingers to scratch gently against one pebbled nipple. One of James’ hands traces up her arm to weave into her hair and tug her forward for a kiss. His clever tongue- and god, hadn’t that been such a pleasant surprise, that he could keep up with her in a match of wits- slips between her lips softly. Her breath catches in her throat, and she’s trying to follow him, wants more of that slick touch, as he pulls himself back.

  
“Sweet, certainly, but I’ve not tasted any cream that tastes like you.” He grins at her, stupidly, and any annoyance she’d have felt at the triteness of his declaration is swept away in the rush of affection that flushes through her. How lucky she is, she thinks, to have had James deposited almost directly into her lap by Thomas. He tilts her head with the hand still tangled in her hair, and licks down her neck. The giggle threatening to escape turns to a moan as he bites gently at her clavicle, following each sting with an apologetic swipe of his tongue.

  
Suddenly, he snakes an arm around her middle and she’s on her back on the bed, with him kneeing a place between her legs. She lets them fall open, and blushes only slightly at the thick scent of her arousal spreading through the room. She’s been wet before they’d even retired from the sitting room, and she feels as though she’s dripping now. Any inadvertent shame she might feel is washed away by the mouth he latches to her breast.

  
“Oh god, James,” she gasps, digging her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders. He takes turns between laving her nipple with the broad side of his tongue and nibbling at the soft skin where the soft weight met her ribs. Each scrape of his teeth sends jolts through her, and Christ, she can feel her sex twitch with it. It had been nearly an hour of more and more suggestive banter before she could get him behind a locked door and if she has to wait any longer, she’s going to explode.

  
“James if you don’t fuck me immediately, I am going to-” whatever empty threat Miranda was envisioning dies in her throat as two thick fingers breech her. The bastard has pulled back and is smirking down and her and she’s gonna kill him, she’s sure, just as soon as she’s done humping his hand. He crooks his fingers and rubs the inside of her walls and she shudders as pleasure melts through her. Too soon, his fingers are slipping free, catching at her folds as he drags his hand up splay over her stomach.

  
His other hand is wrapped around the base of his cock- and Miranda has to take a second to admire how good he looks with a flush spreading down his freckled chest to the very tip of his perfect cock- as he shuffles forward to press smoothly into her.

  
Miranda groans as he plants his hands on either side of her head and sinks further in. She links her ankles in the small of his back and brings her hands up to cradle his head, thumbs brushing against his jaw. James’ face is inches from her own, green eyes blown black, drinking in the sight of her. The intimacy of the moment strikes her and despite him deep and hard inside her, she feels protective, as though the sheath of her body could keep him safe here, buried within her forever. She blinks at the intensity of her own emotions, and then James is kissing her and beginning to move.

  
The pace he picks is slow and inexorable, crashing against her as a wave against the beach. Each press of his hips drags the head of him against that spot inside with such sweet pressure, and she grinds up against each thrust. One particular pass hits exactly right and she gasps, clenching.

  
“Fuck,” James’ breathes as he stutters in his steady rhythm, before pushing himself to his knees and clutching at her hips. The pace he begins is punishing, just this side of rough and Miranda arches into it. This is what she savors, when her careful, precise lieutenant shudders free from all self-control and fucks into her like he’s dying. Power floods through her every time she can make him lose his composure, when she’s the one feeling his muscles bunch underneath her calves with each strong thrust, when it’s her name he’s gasping like a prayer.

  
She claws one hand against the back of his neck and slips the other between their bodies. Her fingers play, briefly, against his cock on an outthrust and she’s rewarded with a startled grunt. She collects her own slick against her fingertips and begins to rub her clit, keeping pace with James’ hips.

  
Each circle of her fingers has her panting and she can tell James is watching the way her breath and his movements are making her tits bounce, and he’s tonguing his bottom lip and oh- her orgasm takes her entirely by surprise, her back arching and fingers frantically moving against herself. James groans and fucks her through it as she spasms below him. She clutches him into herself with her heels, not yet ready to be empty of him. Despite it, James pulls himself from her desperately and strips his cock in his own hand, the other digging into her thigh and holding her open. She’s still twitching, mourning the loss of him within herself, as his eyes fall close and he comes onto her stomach. Miranda runs her nails up and down his chest as he milks himself shakily through his orgasm, the same fond protectiveness from before rearing up inside of her.

  
It is ridiculous, she thinks, as James collapses onto the bed beside her. He’s nearly two years older than herself, and an officer in the navy- and yet she wants to clasp him to herself and hide him from the world. There’s some sort of naivety in his eagerness, or perhaps in the gentle way he kisses her before taking her apart completely. She’s the one who seems him at his absolute most vulnerable, of that she’s sure, and the trust he holds for her is heady.

  
“We have to be careful, my lady,” he says, raggedly, from beside her. An arm snakes under her head and he wraps himself around her, propped on an elbow to watch her face. He hesitates and Miranda almost giggles at the absurdity that is the man who just covered her in seed blushing. James opens his mouth a bit, before looking pointedly at said seed on her stomach, and oh. She’d never noticed, before now, how James had always taken care to finish against her thigh, or in her palm or mouth, or any various other places than inside of her. Miranda chuckles, softly, and leans up to kiss his flushed cheek.

  
“Yes, you’re right darling, I had simply gotten a bit carried away.” She kisses him softly, again. “You’re rather good at making me do that.” James smiles, that gorgeous lovestruck smile of his, and rearranges himself to nuzzle into her neck. His soft vulnerability leaves her warm in the cool air of the room. She wonders, briefly, fingers carding through his loose hair, at repaying his trust with some of her own. She thinks of telling how Thomas and she had tried for nearly the entire first year of their marriage to conceive, and how, as time passed, she had remained barren. She wonders at how could she could convey how the strange grief of missing something she’d never had, or how it had, over the years, faded into a dull throb. It’s convenient, at least, the pragmatic side of her wants to argue. It let her take her choice of lovers while Thomas took his own. But that thought brought with it its own flurry of anxieties- the old insecurity of her role as wife, the knife balance she must keep in society between who she is and who she must be.

  
Miranda thinks of cracking herself open to James, spilling out every secret and vulnerability she has to him, safe in the cradle of his arms, but can’t find the strength to open her mouth. His breath is coming slow and even against her neck, dozing, and she can’t bring herself to disrupt his quiet peace.

His spend is cooling on her skin, and she takes the distraction as it is. Dropping another kiss against James’ smooth brow, she pushes herself up to clean herself in the wash basin and tries to think of nothing


End file.
